


Not a mistake

by CrimeShowFanatic



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, F/M, Fluff, Kibbs, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Mistakes Happen" where Kate and Gibbs end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a mistake

 

Gibbs tugs at the hem of her sweatshirt and when Kate offers no resistance he pulls it over her head. He grins when the sweatshirt comes off and he sees that she's not wearing a bra. Her breasts are full and lush and good god they look so soft. Kate smiles shyly at him with a hint of smugness. She presses herself against him so that her breasts press against his clothed chest.

"Off." Kate orders as she starts to tug off his old USMC sweatshirt. He pulls it off and Kate runs her hand across his chest. She makes a pleased noise and then starts unzipping his fly. He, in return loops his fingers into the waistband off her sweatpants and pulls them down to her knees where they fall to the floor. She's wearing white panties with a red rose on the back.

"A rose, Rosefern?" He teases.

"Got a problem with it?" She playfully retorts back at him still smiling.

"Yup. They've gotta go though, maybe you should wear 'em more often." And they fall to the ground. He stares at her bare body and it's then that he realizes he's naked too.

Her legs look so much longer when they're bare. She's extreme fit not that he'd ever doubted that but wow. This overwhelming urge to just taste and touch her takes over him.

He pushes her back on the bed and kisses her as his hands go to her breasts and just feel them and he learns he was right they are soft. Her nipples harden at his touch and he kisses harder. Her small,delicate hands wrap themselves around his neck and run through his hair.

She breaks the kiss and her mouth moves to his neck. She kisses and sucks at his neck searching for any sensitive skin he might have and when she finds it she runs her teeth over it and she gets a moan from him in response. She feels quite proud of herself for getting Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to moan and is determined to make him moan again and call out her name. She sucks on his skin hoping to leave a mark that'll let everyone know that she's the one who got to make him moan and vice versa. He lets out a low throaty moan and she grins up at him. He smiles deviously at her and buries his head between her breasts.

Kate moans when he puts his mouth on her left breast. He kisses and licks her soft skin and she tastes even better than he imagined. His mouth moves to her hardened nipple and just the contact makes her whine. He circles her nipple with his tongue and his teeth skim over it. Kate's moans are no longer quiet instead they're loud and needy. He continues to tease her and sucks hard on the side of her breast and firmly pressing his teeth down against her sensitive flesh.

"G-ibbbbbs!" And he pulls himself back up so he's looking into her brown eyes that are full of want.

"Want you. Inside me. Now." She parts her legs not caring how needy she must seem. He rubs his hard cock against her before slowly and teasingly entering her. Kate moans with relief when he enters her. He's big and full inside of her and she wants him deeper in her.

"So tight." He whispers low and dirty in her ear and she can feel herself getting wetter. She thrusts her hips up in response and Gibbs chuckles against her skin and slips slowly in her.

"Don't want slow." Kate hisses as she digs her heels into his fine ass.

"Bossy." He mutters amused.

"Just a woman who knows what she wants." She replies in a low seductive voice and he can feel his cock harden.

"Fuck."

"Exactly what I want." She smirks.

He thrusts harder into her and damn she feels so good to be inside of. Slick and tight and warm. And it's so much better than he'd imagined so good that he can't believe she's letting him do this. He flicks her nipple with his tongue and she thrusts her hips up just as he buries his face between her breasts. He licks and kisses and nips at them. She tastes all sweet and just the smell of her arousal adds to the taste.

"Oh, fuck. Touch me. More." Her breathe is uneven and she's needy.

"Where? Where do you want me to touch you? You want me to play with your breasts again, Katie? Or maybe you want me to get you off right now, stroke your clit and make you come." Low and dirty he teases her. He feels her tighten around his cock.

"My clit. So close. Pleeease!" She's almost in tears.

He slips a hand between her legs and oh there's no word to describe how simply soaked she is. He brushes a finger against her clit and when her thighs press firmly against him he knows it's not going to take much. He strokes her until she's quivering and then he presses hard into her clit and she's gone.

"Gibbs! Oh fuck, yes!

"That's it, come for me."

"Gibbs!" She screams again, her nails digging into his back as the rest of her body shakes.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm he speaks, "Good?"

"Good? God that was frickin incredible. Seriously, I haven't you know in a while."

Kate cautiously scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and when he pressed closer she put a hand on his chest and got comfortable and crashes.

 

Waking up with a warm body next to her was fairly rare occurrence for her. Waking up pressed up against a warm body with lips on her shoulder and a hand on her breast however was something she could never remember happening. Kate let out a sleepy moan.

"Mornin'." Gibbs' voice was muffled as he kissed her yet again.

"You're still here." She rolls over to face him, her thigh pressing against his morning erection.

"Not much a fan of one-night stands."

Kate raises her eyebrow, "What are you saying, Gibbs?"

He leans in to kiss her and then pauses before he says anything, "Don't regret last night, Katie."

"Neither do I. Last night was...incredible."

"I know I was there." He grins boyishly.

Kate rolls her eyes wanting to get to the point. "So where does this put us?"

"Other than in bed together? Well I'd really like 'ta take you out for dinner, Katie."

"I'd like that."

"So beautiful, " He murmurs as stares at her and then carefully brushes his fingers against the cut on her forehead, "Member Katie, we all make mistakes. And this wasn't a mistake - you, me. Right now." He leans in to kiss her tenderly when he notices a single tear on her cheek and kisses it away.

"You really don't think this was a mistake? What about rule-"

"Not a mistake. I'm the boss I can make exceptions to the rules. It was more of a rule for DiNozzo anyways. You could never be a mistake." He kissed her again and she happily reciprocated the kiss.

 


End file.
